


Domestic XemSai Drabbles

by BaraLinni



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraLinni/pseuds/BaraLinni
Summary: Short snippets from a so far non-descript AU where domesticity is bliss. Rating and lenght will very probably vary between chapters





	1. Sleep

Xemnas must have nodded off at some point, because he jolted awake at the sound of the bedroom door opening.

There were unsteady footsteps and then the covers were pulled back and Saïx flopped down heavily on top of him, nuzzling his face into the crook of Xemnas’s neck and heaving a deep sigh.

“Rough night?” Xemnas croaked, his voice riddled with sleep, and was rewarded with a tired groan. Then his brain took in Saïx’s appearance. “... Are you going to sleep in your clothes?”

Saïx gave an affirmative hum and Xemnas rolled his eyes.

“Did you even brush your teeth?”

Saïx nuzzled closer but made no sound.

“Saïx…”

Saïx let out a whine that could only mean one thing, and Xemnas scrunched his nose.

“... Disgusting”.

“... t’morrow…” Saïx murmured as he pressed a kiss to Xemnas’s collarbone, already growing heavier as his body relaxed.

Resigning to his fate, Xemnas sighed. “You’ll do it first thing in the morning, yeah?”

The sound of Saïx’s slow and steady breathing told him that his question would go unanswered. Smiling softly, Xemnas wrapped an arm around Saïx’s shoulders and leaned a cheek onto the top of his head before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My trick for falling asleep is to write XemSaifics. It's actually pretty effective ;) Anyways, this has been sitting on my computer for months and I probably won't do anything more with it, so here's to another new trailer!


	2. Morning Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have very specific coffee headcanons for like all KH characters, because apparently that’s very important

Saïx kept his eyes closed while he felt his consciousness returning, allowing himself to cling onto sleep for just a little longer. With slow movements, he pressed his body closer to Xemnas’s, taking care not to wake him.

The light hitting his eyelids told him that morning had come, and with it the familiar ache behind his eyes. He nuzzled at Xemnas’s hair, breathed in deeply and then exhaled with a sigh. However tempting the thought of staying in bed was, he knew there was only one way to get rid of this brand of headache.

So with a heavy heart, he untangled himself from Xemnas and made his way toward salvation.

~~

Xemnas awoke to an empty bed, as per usual. He yawned and stretched out his body across the bed before rolling toward the edge to get up. After a miscalculation of distance and a resulting near-death experience that he hoped hadn’t been too audible, Xemnas finally stood somewhat safely on his feet and stumbled to the kitchen.

When he arrived he was greeted by the sight of Saïx leaning back against the counter, eyes closed as he took a deep swig from his monstrosity of a coffee mug - which deserved that description through both its size and its general appearance.

“Morning”, Xemnas mumbled as he passed Saïx on his way to the coffee pot.

“Morning”. Saïx watched over his mug as Xemnas performed his usual coffee procedure: pour barely half a mug of coffee, fill it up with milk, and then scoop in sugar until it nearly flows over. Saïx’s lip twisted in disgust at the mere thought of having that unholy mixture even touch his lips. “Why do you even bother drinking coffee when you just make it a lukewarm sugar and milk slushie?”

Xemnas leaned his hip against the counter and shrugged. “It’s the principle. Besides, you know I don’t like the taste”.

Saïx snorted over his mug of pitch black, glorified energy concoction. “Who does, really…” He took another sip and lowered the mug again. “You know the sugar will mix better if you put it in before the milk, right?”

Xemnas gave him a deadpan look. “Saïx, we’ve been living together for how long, and you’re questioning my coffee habits now?”

Saïx adopted an excessively thoughtful look. “I suppose I thought you’d have outgrown it by now”.

Xemnas shrugged. “I like it when the sugar crunches”.

Saïx raised his eyebrows. “Oh, is that what that sound is? I always figured it was your teeth rotting”.

Xemnas rolled his eyes and took a drink, loudly crunching some sugar for emphasis. He laughed at the grimace of disgust on Saïx’s face and leaned in closer to him, placing a kiss on his jaw. “I’ll show you rotting teeth”, he murmured and shifted to gently press his body against Saïx’s, resting his hands on Saïx’s hips and kissing his cheek, slightly above his mouth.

Saïx’s eyes lit up with a soft smile and he tilted his chin up to slot their lips together.

There was the low clicking sound of a mug being placed on the counter and then Saïx’s hands moved over Xemnas’s back, one hand settling on the back of his neck and the other just above his arse, resulting in an appreciative moan from Xemnas.

After an indeterminate amount of time, they pulled away from the kiss and Xemnas smiled. “How’s that?”

Saïx pecked him on the lips and smirked. “Positively revolting”.

Xemnas laughed and leaned his forehead onto Saïx’s shoulder while Saïx grabbed his coffee mug and drained what was left in it.

They stood in silence while Saïx lamented the emptiness of his mug, absentmindedly stroking Xemnas’s hair. Then he remembered. “By the way, what was that sound earlier? It sounded like something falling over”.

Xemnas turned away his face and shrugged. “Dunno. Must’ve been the neighbours”.


	3. Gorgeous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a belated drabble to celebrate the first trailer to show a glimpse of my beloved banana boy ;) <3  
> Rated M

Sometimes it just hit Xemnas how incredibly beautiful Saïx was. They could be performing any mundane task and suddenly Xemnas would find himself staring at him, completely starstruck. There was just something about him - the way he moved, the way he talked, the way he just… _was_ \- that made it impossible for Xemnas not to appreciate every single thing about him every chance he got.

And now - with hair sticking to his forehead, one stray strand of hair stuck to his upper lip, a smile on his face and a faraway look in his eyes - Saïx looked positively radiant. The fact that he was currently riding Xemnas’s cock was not a bad addition.

Saïx, somewhat lost in the slow rhythm he had set, looked down and quirked an eyebrow at the soft look he was met with. “What?”

Xemnas smiled up at him, something like reverence in his voice. “Have I ever told you that you’re gorgeous?”

Saïx huffed out a breathy laugh. “Once or twice”.

“Only once or twice?” Xemnas reached up to brush a lock of hair behind Saïx’s ear. “I’ll have to say it more often, then”.

Saïx laughed again and rolled his eyes. “If you’ve nothing better to do with your time”.

Xemnas smiled and then groaned when Saïx transitioned from sliding steadily up and down his dick to rocking back and forth almost all the way down.

Saïx let out something between a hum and a moan and his eyelids fluttered half-closed. He slid his hands over Xemnas’s stomach and up his chest, and then planted his hands on either side of Xemnas’s head to better support himself as he leaned down for a kiss.

They slowly moved their lips and tongues together while Saïx kept rocking back and forth, little noises escaping him whenever Xemnas’s cock hit his g spot.

Xemnas relished those needy noises and, wanting to hear more, he thrust up to meet Saïx’s hips and wrapped a hand around Saïx’s cock, matching his strokes with his thrusts.

Saïx let out a gasp before he began to pant and moan into the kiss, hands gripping at the sheets. And still he kept moving his hips in shallow rolling motions, the teasing slowness of it all making Xemnas feel about to lose his mind.

Xemnas tipped his head back and arched his back with a deep groan, instinctively tangling his unoccupied hand in Saïx’s hair.

“I think you are, too”.

Saïx’s words made Xemnas straighten his neck again to look up at him through heavy-lidded eyes. “What?”

Saïx smiled softly and leaned in to breathe against his lips.

“ _Gorgeous_ ”.


	4. Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M

Some mornings, Saïx would wake up with a specific craving. Sometimes it was eating pickles straight out of the jar, sometimes it was drinking milk from the carton, sometimes it was dunking cookies in coffee. Today, it was having sex.

He rolled over to check if Xemnas looked like he would be waking up soon. Just like the obscene number of times he had checked before, he did not. And if it was one thing he had learned from living together this long, it was that waking Xemnas up early would not be received well.

Saïx groaned and rolled onto his back, resigning to the thought of having to stay satisfied with a quick handjob. At least then he might even be able to go back to sleep.

He sighed and lifted his hand to his mouth, giving it a wet lick before sliding it beneath the covers. He turned his head toward Xemnas again, hoping against hope that he might have felt Saïxs primal need and woken up. He hadn’t, of course.

Saïx studied his face, soft and relaxed in his sleep. And then, a thought hit him. He considered this sudden inspiration, before shaking his head at himself. No, why would he? He turned his attention back to Xemnas’s pure expression, but now that the idea was there, he couldn't just let it go.

_Why wouldn't he?_

He slowly reached out a hand and traced Xemnas's jaw with his fingers. Then he dragged a thumb gently across his lips before scooting closer on the bed to kiss them. Xemnas didn't even stir, being the heavy sleeper that he was.

Part of him was saying that he should be content with this, jerk off and go to sleep. But a much larger part of him wanted to see how far he could go before Xemnas woke up. It’d pass the time, at least. And if it woke Xemnas up, that'd just be a bonus.

His mind more or less made up, he let the hand on Xemnas’s chin move lower, over his chest and stomach and down to... Oh.

Saïx lifted the covers to take a peek, and a grin crept onto his face. Well well, wasn't this a pleasant surprise.

Gently, he wrapped his hand around Xemnas’s half-hard cock. Starting off with a couple soft strokes, his grin widened when he felt Xemnas’s dick responding. He ran his thumb over that spot just beneath the head, and Xemnas suddenly sighed as his dick twitched in Saïx’s hand.

Elated, Saïx turned to face Xemnas, whose eyes were still closed, and Saïxs elation was replaced by equal parts disappointment and curiosity. And a pinch of smugness, if he was to be completely honest.

He began stroking Xemnas’s cock again, harder, and Xemnas made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan.

Saïx shifted on the bed and felt his own erection being wedged between his stomach and the mattress. The unexpected pressure made him let out a quiet mewl, and all thoughts of teasing and going slow suddenly felt way too tedious.

Now fully intent on waking Xemnas, Saïx decided to step it up a notch. He pulled away the covers from Xemnas and shifted onto his hands and knees, giving the head of Xemnas’s dick a lick. When that earned him no response, he moved his head down and licked up the entire underside, ending the motion with a wet kiss to the head. That made Xemnas squirm and huff out a heavy breath.

Further encouraged by this reaction, Saïx finally took the hard dick in his mouth, sucking gently at the head before moving further down and slowly dragging his lips back up to the head. He repeated this motion, again and again, until he had built up a steady rhythm and each of Xemnas’s breaths was a quiet moan.

A hand landing on his head made him look up from his handiwork, and his heart beat an extra beat when he was met with the sight of Xemnas watching him with heavily lidded eyes.

“What're you doing...” Xemnas murmured, evidently still almost half asleep.

Saïx pulled off his dick with another wet kiss to the very tip. “Finding ways to wake you up without you getting cranky”, he explained with a wink. “Is it working?”

Xemnas tangled his hand in Saïx’s hair, pulling gently as he hummed. “Dunno, 'm not awake enough to judge”.

Saïx felt his eyelids flutter at the hair pulling, and he grinned widely up at Xemnas. “Then I guess I'll have to wake you up some more”, he said and lowered his mouth back onto Xemnas’s cock, revelling in the deep groan this earned him.

He really did much prefer it when Xemnas was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy with school and Petals lately, but here it is, the customary celebratory XemSai in honor of so many new trailers and news ;)  
> I couldn't sleep and finished this at exactly 4:30 am, which I very helpfully wrote down before finally being grasped by the mercyful hand of exhaustion


	5. That Time of the Year

"Well that was... certainly an experience", Xemnas managed, still equal parts enthralled and flabbergasted at what he had just witnessed.

Beside him, Saïx nodded and gracefully shoved some popcorn into his mouth. "That's the weird one this year, then", he concluded.

"Definitely", Xemnas agreed and checked his phone while the Eurovision hosts talked about the next contestants. There was a text from Xigbar.

_My dude did you see that?!_

Xemnas didn't have to ask to know what he was referring to, and quickly typed his reply.

_With my very own eyes._

The voices of the hosts were drowned by a sigh from Saïx. "Another ballad? Don't mind if I do". He untangled himself from Xemnas and stretched as he stood up. "Do you want anything? More snacks? Some crosswords to pass the time?"

Xemnas looked up at him, horrified. "What? _No._ You can't just _skip_ songs like that!"

"I can if it's a bad ballad, and you know it", Saïx said, already walking toward the kitchen.

"But what if it's a good ballad?" Xemnas contested him as the name of the song and the singer flashed past on the screen.

"In the unlikely event that that happens, I'll come running", Saïx promised from the other room.

Xemnas sighed and turned his attention back to the TV, which showed a lone figure standing in the middle of the stage. After the first few beats, Xemnas could already tell that the song would probably be mediocre at best. At least the singer had a nice voice.

Toward the end of the song, when even Xemnas had begun to space out a bit, the camera suddenly zoomed out and light began dancing across the stage until it all converged on the singer's dress.

Xemnas could barely contain his excitement as he raised his voice without turning his head. "The dress! Saïx, the dress is lighting up!"

Saïx's voice was muffled. "Nothing I haven't seen before", he responded without much enthusiasm, and Xemnas heard a cupboard close.

Saïx reappeared and made himself comfortable on the couch, nestling in against Xemnas's side just in time for the end of the ballad and the presentation of the upcoming band. "Oh, I like them. They competed a couple years back, remember?"

Xemnas didn't really remember, but he took in their general appearance and made an educated guess. "They play some sort of metal, right?"

Saïx nodded. "Prog rock aluminium grunge, to be exact". Xemnas gave him a dubious look and his serious face cracked to be replaced by a smile. "Okay, I lied. You caught me", he snickered and pressed a kiss to Xemnas's jaw.

"Thank goodness", Xemnas sighed and absentmindedly stroked Saïx's hair. "Otherwise, I would have feared for the future of Eurovision".

Saïx snorted and brushed some of Xemnas's hair behind his ear. "Alright, you diva", he said and nuzzled at Xemnas's exposed shoulder, "can you try not to criticise my favourites too harshly this year?"

Xemnas shifted to fit their bodies better together and let out an amused huff. "As long as you treat every ballad as a snack break, I make no promises".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I really stay up until 2 am to write this thing after watching the ESC semifinals? You betcha ;)


End file.
